First Time
by Serenity984
Summary: Little short series of first times. A Matt and Sora fic.
1. Chapter 1

The First Time

Their first date was a simple affair. Matt told his father he was going out to catch a movie with a girl. It wasn't his first date.

"What time are you going to be home?" Malcolm had asked as he put the last dish in the washer.

"Don't know." Matt shrugged his shoulders. "The movie ends at ten, so maybe ten thirty or eleven. I'm going to see her home."

"I can pick you up and give her a ride home?" Malcolm offered, not really liking his fifteen year old boy out later than necessary.

"Nah," Matt shook his blonde head. 'She doesn't live so far and it gives us a chance to be alone after the movie.'

* * *

Sora told her mother that she was going to the movies with her friend as she quickly walked passed her mother, shrugging into a hoodie. She let her mother assume that friend was Mimi. It wasn't a lie, as she never said who she was going with but she knew her mother would hound and frown and probably make a huge fuss and afterwards, tell her grandmother all about how Sora had first date.

"Mimi isn't picking you up?" Her mother asked, knowing that Mimi just had her licenses and was eager to drive anyone anywhere.

"Uh, no." Sora shook her head. "I think she has some errands to run and wouldn't be able to pick me up before the movie started."

"When will I expect you home?" Her mother asked as she placed the last towel in the dryer.

"Probably a bit after ten, that's when the movie ends," Sora explained.

Her mother turned around and gave her an odd expression. "You look really nice, Sora. I love that colour blouse on you and you actually did something to your hair instead of putting it in that sloppy knot."

* * *

Was Matt nervous? Yes, he was but it wasn't about the date. Dating wasn't new to him but who he was dating now. A friend. That was a rocky territory. He had known girls that turn a bit bitter after a break up, would Sora if it didn't work out? Would he be able to handle her not speaking to him again? What about their friends? Would they pick sides, be split up? Would they take her side over his if there was even a side to take? Just how much damage would this date do to their friendship if it didn't work out? If it did work out, how would his friends take it? After all, he wasn't expecting this to be their last date.

Was Sora nervous? Yes, she was very nervous. This was her first date. This was her first unofficial boyfriend. Would he try to kiss her? Would she be comfortable with Matt even doing something like that? She had known him almost her whole life, would it just be natural or would everything be awkward? Would he put his arm around her shoulder? Would he whisper in her ear? Would he hold her hand as they walked home? What if another friend was there and saw them? Would Matt act like it was they were just friends going on a date? It was his idea to keep everything hushed. Was that odd? Should that be a red flag waving in her mind?

* * *

Matt was there waiting at the ticket booth as she approached him, having already purchased the tickets.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." Sora's cheeks turned red slightly and she felt a bit nervy.

"You're not so late." Matt smiled down at her. "Did you run? Your hair is coming undone." He reached down, his fingers barely touched her cheek has he slipped a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"I did." Sora puffed that only received a small laugh from Matt. She rolled her eyes as she jabbed him playfully in the rib but she was smiling. "Don't laugh. I thought I would be considerable late. You know how my mother is about needing to know everything."

"She's just concern for you." Matt leaned closer to her when he started to speak and he had placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the entrance of the cinema. His actions were something he had done with her before. At six two, he was considerably taller than her five foot six frame so leading towards her was something he had always done when they spoke in a private conversation. Yet it brought a chill to Sora's skin and a warmth deep within. She could smell his clean fresh scent of his skin and his peppermint breath, a candy he always seem to have in his pockets. "Besides, I would have waited."

Matt had purchased the tickets for a comical show for their first date. Nothing scary, nothing too romantic but something they could relax while viewing, laugh about together and talk about later. They had gone to the movies before, with friends, as friends. For this, she knew the popcorn he bought her was only for her as he despised the messy, buttery taste of what he claims to be soggy corn puffs.

The soda however, he purchased a large with one straw for them to share. In return the chocolate peanuts were for his enjoyment though she did manage to snag a few from him. He pulled his chocolate away from her when she reached over for the third time. She puffed a bit of a pout, which he ignored with a smile so she threw a few greasy kernels at him. Matt sulked down in his seat and Sora hid her laugh behind her hand.

Further in the movie, Sora found herself leaning closer to Matt as they discussed what was happening before them on the big screen. They would laugh together, Sora placing a hand on Matt's arm as she whispered to him about one of the characters on the screen. Somehow her hand slid lower on his arm as the movie progressed and when she looked down, her slim fingers were entwined with his long musician fingers. She smiled to herself. His hand felt natural to her own. It gave her a feeling of warmth, excitement, and happiness.

* * *

The movie ended far too quickly for Matt. The lights in the theatre quickly turned on and he blinked his eyes against the bright lights. He looked over towards Sora who was looking at the crowed of people trying to push out of the theatre.

"Let's wait them out." Matt suggested, settling back into his chair. She agreed and they started out on their own discussion.

On walking home, it had rain while they were in the theatres. The streets were puddled and droplets hung magically to the leaves of the trees. Occasionally, a drop would hit the new couple but they didn't notice as they walked close together. They had their arms around each other, leaning on each other as they reviewed the film, their week and upcoming weekend plans.

Matt walked her up the steps of her porch, his hand were now in his pockets as he looked at the closed door. "So, this is where I ask you for another date."

"And this is where I say yes." Sora grinned. She reached up to hold on to the front of his shirt as she stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "And call me or text even if it's to say hello. I know how you hate the phone."

"Sure. Good night, Sora." Matt gave her a grin that made her knees go weak.

"Good night, Matt." Sora whispered, giving him a little finger wave before slipping through the door of her home. She leaned her back against the closed door, her arms wrapped around her and a smile wide on her face.

Later her cell belled, she quickly picked up the phone and smiled as she seen Matt's name across the screen. She opened her messages and read "I enjoyed our first date. Nite."

* * *

Next chapter: First Kiss (awwww)


	2. First Kiss

The First Kiss

Their relationship turned three weeks old, hardly even started but for the two new couple it felt comfortable and familiar. Their friends haven't caught on at this point, perhaps they won't but the couple enjoyed the little games they played between each other in front of them. A look. A smile. A slight touch. A brief nudge of a foot under the table. It all went unseen by their friends but never by each other.

Sora would kiss Matt after their dates or if he would walk her home alone. The kisses were brief against his lips. Childish kisses, Matt thought with amusement but he let her set the pace. After she kissed him, her eyes would sparkle with the excitement of their relationship, yet not realising exactly how it all was still very young and innocent.

* * *

Their relationship progressed slightly on a late Tuesday afternoon. They were sitting next to each other on Sora's sofa with their homework scattered before them. Matt wasn't paying much attention to his assignment, his eyes floating towards the television occasionally. When he would glance at the television set, his fingers would go slack against the pencil he held, allowing it to lean against the flesh of his thumb and finger. Just before he turned back to his assignment, he would tap the pencil against his sheet.

Sora realised this because she would watch him. Though she pretended to be looking down at her homework, she would observe Matt through her thick lashes. The corner of her lips would turn upward as his eyes focused to the show and back to his homework. She watched him bite slightly on the corner of his lower lip when he was stuck on a problem, all the while unaware she was watching him.

She decided a week ago to give him a real kiss but deep down she kept hoping he would make the move. It never happened, he never made that move. She would talk herself up to it and then talk herself out of it. She never kissed a boy. Most of them were afraid of her, as she did secure a tomboy image with a bit of aggression when she was on the field.

She did know enough to get started on a real kiss from movies and books and what her friends had told her. Touch their lips, slip the tongue through but what she wasn't sure is what happen once her tongue was in his mouth? And really, did she want to do that? Thinking about how the whole kissing work didn't seem all that appealing but watching people kiss made her want to give it a try.

She took a deep breath and let it out. She was going to do it. She was going to give Matt a real kiss. Sora decided a fast approach was the best approach. She turned on the sofa so she was facing Matt and swooped in to capture his lips.

However at that moment something amusing was happing on the television set and Matt leaned towards her, turning slightly to talk to her about it when her forehead collided with his face.

"Oh!" Sora covered her mouth in surprise. "I'm sorry! Are you okay!"

Matt also had a hand over his face but that was to collect the blood that spilled from his nose. He stood up quickly, his eyes watering from the impact.

"I'm sorry! Oh my gosh! Your nose! Its bleeding!" Sora told him.

"I know." Matt mumbled from behind his hand.

Sora quickly bounced off the sofa, pushing him slightly into the kitchen. "Just sit here." She pulled a chair out from the circle table, gently pushing Matt at the shoulders for him to sit.

* * *

Matt felt a cold wet cloth being pushed against his face, which he took it gratefully. Sora kept one of her hands pressing against the top of his head, telling him to keep his head down as she knelt in front of him, her eyes shining. He still wasn't quite sure what had happen. A crazy commercial had his attention and when he leaned over to tell her, there she was, her whole face right there in front of him. Then there was a white shot of pain and the familiar warm gush of blood spilling from his nose.

It didn't take long for the bleeding to subside and Sora carefully wiped all the traces of dried blood from his face and hands. Her hands were shaking as she finished the task, a sure sign that something was wrong.

"Sora." Matt kissed the top of her head. "It was an accident. Tai's done a lot worse when we were younger."

"It's not that." Sora rose from her spot she knelt at, going to the sink to wring the cloth out.

"Then what is it?" Matt asked, starting to feel out of the loop.

"Forget it. It's nothing." Sora turned towards him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She headed back into the living room and Matt quickly followed her.

"Sora?" Matt reached out, grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. "I'm really confused here. What's wrong? It was an accident. It's okay, really. It's not the first time you gave me a bloody nose."

Sora sighed in frustration and avoided making eye contact with him. "I was trying to kiss you and…" She made a mock slap close to her face. "I slammed you with my big stupid head."

"Oh." Matt knew enough to know better than laugh, yet his lips betrayed him.

"It's not funny!" Sora hit him in the chest.

"Yeah, it is a little funny." Matt smiled down at her openly now. "See, your starting to smile."

"No I'm not." Sora did feel the corners of her lips slightly move upwards.

"Ah, there it is. There's that smile." Matt pulled her in his arms kissing the top of her head before he rested his chin against her hair.

"I'm not smiling." Sora lied, smiling as her face was pressed against his chest. They stayed closed for a few minutes. Matt enjoying the scent of her hair. Sora enjoying the beat of his heart.

"Sora?" Matt's voice was a deep whisper.

"Hmmm?" Sora asked, not really wanting to break this moment.

"Can I have my kiss now?" Matt asked nicely.

"Oh. I suppose." Sora titled her head up to meet his lips. She touched her tongue against him, which he accepted immediately and quite eagerly. She dug her fingers into his shoulder; she swallowed the low groan that came from his throat. When they broke the kiss, both of them were speechless.

"Wow." Matt licked his bottom lip. "That was nice. It was defiantly worth the wait."

"Yeah." Sora whispered an agreement.

"I guess we better get back to our assignment." Matt pulled away, feeling somewhat dazed. He's kissed girls before but that kiss felt so much different.

Sora stood still for a moment but before Matt could get out of her reach, she put an arm out, grabbing the front of his shirt. Matt looked down at her with a puzzled expression. Sora pulled him closer to her, pulling him down towards her. "I'm not done kissing you."

* * *

Still they hadn't told anyone about their relationship, though Sora did wonder why. Yet when they said their good-byes at the door and Sora softly closed the door and turned around, she faced her parents. Her father had a newspaper half folded, peering over the top to watch her.

"I always liked Matt." Her mother smiled knowingly at her. "Matt's a good boy."

Her father grumbled and growled under his breath. "He's a teenager, isn't he? Well I know what teenage boys thinks! I was a teenage boy once! Oh, if he thinks he's going to get around me, well he has another thing coming. I know all the tricks! Let me tell you…"

Sora let her father ramble before she skipped to her room. She swung the door close behind her and fell backwards on her bed with her arms spread wide and a smile on her face as she thought about their first real kiss.

Her cell rattled against the bed side table and when she opened the messages she saw Matt had texted her. "Wow! Can I kiss you tomorrow?" Sora held the phone close to her chest, giggle with happiness.

* * *

**A/N**

I was not expecting this many reviews. Sure, it isn't a lot but its more than what I thought I'd get. Its really great, thank all of you. I'm not big on addressing reviews but I feel you guys deserve the attention. Next time I probably will just correspondence by private message.

**Leon Ciasslasi**

you will always find grammar mistakes in my stories, it's what makes it mine. I had a story stolen and I'm a bit funny there. Considering my older fanfiction, I have improved. Thanks for the great review however. I do appreciated it.

**Miamau Kakashi**

thank you for the kind review. I'm a bit stunned on the reviews. There aren't a lot but more than what I was expecting.

**I mean the best**

Yes, Matt's father's name is Hiroaki. Thank you. From my time on Digimon, Malcolm was the cannon name for Hiroaki in English. I like how it rolls so I do tend to stay with that name. I'm sure you do mean the best so I do appreciate the thoughts on correcting what you believed was wrong.

**Yamora Love n Friendship**

I'm glad you found this to be cute. It isn't to be anything serious, just laid back and fun. I hope to put a bit of humor into the story as well. Just a bit.

**Aveza**

Thank you so much. I loved your corky little review! I thought it was delightful! Thank you.

**Koumi-Locc**

Thank you for your review. Mimi probably will make an appearance but the story really isn't about her so at this time, I cannot foresee any reason to mention any relationship she maybe in. Things could change. Thanks for the review.

**Sweet Cari**

I would like to thank you so very much for your review. Your last remark made me go 'WOW'. Seriously, with so many great authors on fanfiction, I thought myself to be insignificant that no one would notice my absence. Your words were most kind. Thank you very very much.


	3. Chapter 3

In teenage years, three months of dating one person is considered a long time. That of course changes as one age but for Matt and Sora, it is their teenage hours and a celebration was planned.

The anniversary dinner was at a small, quiet restaurant that was within walking distance from Sora's home. She wore a simple one piece dress that stop just above her knees and he wore jeans without holes in the pockets. She wore her hair pulled up in a twist and a smear of lip gloss and painted nails. He wore a touch of clean, crisp cologne and a blue shirt.

She was in his arms as they walked towards the diner. She would breathe in deeply and vowed she would never forget this night.

He thought she looked amazing though she wore the simplest styles; she wore them with an air of sophistication.

They settled in a corner table, away from families with children to enjoy a more secluded environment. They placed their orders and waited for their meals it was then that Matt pulled a small gift wrapped box and placed it on the table.

"What's this?" Sora looked up surprised for when Matt picked her up moments ago, he handed her chocolates and flowers. She did not expect another gift.

"It's nothing really." Matt explained as he looked at the box in her hand. "I'm not into these little mile stones steps in a relationship. I often thought it was a bit too much to celebrate a week or a month together."

"Oh." Sora blinked a bit disappointed. "You should have said something; we could have just stayed home."

"That's just it," Matt gave her a bit of a smile. "I couldn't say no to it. You wanted to do something special and I love spending time with you. It isn't that big of deal as long as you don't get upset if I'm not excited about our four months, five months and so on. I never was big on this kind of thing but I wanted to tonight. I wanted to take you out. I have dinner with you. To buy you a little gift just to see that smile on your face. I'm serious about you, Sora."

"I'm serious about you as well, Matt." Sora smiled as she busy herself in opening the gift, a way to hide her redden cheeks. She pulled a bracelet out of the gift box. The band of the bracelet was solid silver engraved with an infinity symbol between a M and a S. "It's beautiful, Matt."

"It isn't much but." Matt gave a shrug as he reached over to help Sora put it on.

"Well I love it." Sora said once the bracelet was hooked, she leaned over the table to kiss Matt.

"Did I just miss something?" Mimi had seen the couple together through the window and invited herself to join them. She was walked to their table when Sora planted a lovely kiss on Matt's lips. She stopped just as she reached the table and put one hand on her hip. "Because, I think I missed something."

"Mimi." Sora sat back down in her seat and quickly looked over at Matt.

"When did you two happen?" Mimi looked between her friends. "Not that I think it's wrong but it would had been nice to know about it."

"Three months." Sora showed her the bracelet. "Today is our anniversary."

"Oh Sora, it's beautiful!" Mimi took Sora's out stretched arm into her hand to examine the bracelet better. "Still, three months and you told none of us? What about Tai?"

"No one knows Mimi." Matt smiled politely at the waitress who served them. "We didn't want to make a big deal out of it if things didn't work out."

"And now?" Mimi asked with a look of excitement.

"We aren't hiding our relationship any longer." Matt took Sora's hand across the table. "So I guess this is where it becomes official."

"Perfect!" Mimi did a small happy dance as she dug her cell phone out of her purse. "Just do that whole kissing thing again while I get a cam shot and send it to all our friends."

"Really?" Matt blinked unsurely.

"Oohhh sure. This way is so much easier than me texting them and them texting me back and then texting you to confirm if the whole thing is true or not." Mimi explained in one breath.

Matt glanced over at Sora, who in return gave him a shrug of indifference. Once again she leaned over the table and Matt met her half way with a kiss. Mimi clicked the camera with a giggle and quickly started to send a picture text to their friends.

"I believe you two want some alone time." Mimi turned and gave them a slight wave but took time to message Sora that she wanted information later.

"She will make sure everyone knows." Sora told Matt.

"I'm okay with that." Matt admitted.

Miles stones in any relation is mild to everyone but those in that relations. For even if you are included in the celebration, you are never truly included for it is a celebration of only two hearts.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I believe I got back to everyone that I could through message. I asked a few for ideas of what they would like to read and you all had wonderful ideas that I do plan to use. Thank you all.  
I wasn't happy about this chapter but I also wasn't in the mood to write. Yet sometimes you have to keep writing, even if it is a little bit. Thanks again everyone, you all are great.


End file.
